O mistério do roubo do relógio
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Penny roubou o relógio de Kanchome e colocou-o no armário de Kolulu, para incriminá-la. Quando acham o relógio, a inocência de Kolulu está nas mãos de Tia, que foi testemunha do que Penny fez. Será que ela contará? Um leve ZatchxKolulu.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O mistério do roubo do relógio**

**Capítulo 1.**

O amor.

Esse sentimento mágico transforma as pessoas, mas quando é um amor possessivo, pode transformar a ponto de ser uma doença bem séria. Sem dúvida, era isso que Penny sentia.

No colégio Mamodo, sempre via Zatch e sua namorada Kolulu juntos, e isso a deixava furiosa. Acabou colocando em sua cabeça que Kolulu havia roubado Zatch de si e, se a tirasse do caminho, recuperaria o que era seu por direito.

**Voz: **Então esse foi seu presente de aniversário?

Ao ouvir passos, Penny se escondeu atrás de um livro, como se estivesse estudando. Quem passava no corredor era Hyde e Kanchome, este mostrando um relógio de ouro para o amigo.

**Kachome: **Pois é! Meus pais disseram que custou os olhos da cara! Por isso disseram pra eu tomar cuidado com ele e não perdê-lo!

**Hyde: **O que vai fazer?

**Kanchome: **Guardá-lo em meu armário! Tem lugar mais secreto do que o armário do colégio?

**Hyde: **Tem, mas não vou ficar listando! Guarda no armário mesmo!

Kachome tirou o relógio do pulso e o guardou no armário, antes de sair dali com Hyde. Mas como havia esquecido de trancar o armário, Penny conseguiu pegar o relógio quando não tinha ninguém olhando.

**Penny: ***sorriso maquiavélico*_ Isso é perfeito! E o Kanchome ainda me ajudou com o plano!_

Entretanto, perto dali, Tia pisava duro, furiosa.

**Tia: ***cara de fúria* _Eu não acredito que, por culpa do Brago, eu peguei detenção! Ele me paga! _Huh?

Tia ficou curiosa ao notar Penny colocando um relógio no armário de Kolulu. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor não perguntar nem se pronunciar, já que não se dava bem com Penny.

**Tia: ***dando de ombros* _Ela deve estar dando um presente pra Kolulu ou algo assim!_

Ela voltou pra sala de aula, como se não tivesse visto nada. Entretanto, depois do recreio, a diretora do colégio misteriosamente chamou todos os alunos para o pátio.

**Diretora: ***séria* Chamei todos aqui porque tenho um comunicado muito sério a dar! Kanchome acabou de me avisar que seu relógio desapareceu! Ele foi ao seu armário durante o recreio e o relógio não estava mais lá! Se ALGUÉM pegou o relógio, melhor pronunciar-se agora, ou iremos revistar os armários de todo mundo!

Tia arregalou os olhos. Agora tudo fazia sentido: Penny havia pêgo o relógio de Kanchome. E mais: havia colocado no armário da Kolulu.

**Diretora:** Pois muito bem! Já que ninguém vai falar, teremos que revistar os armários e achar o culpado! E mais: se alguém souber de alguma coisa, será TÃO culpado quanto quem roubou o relógio!

**Tia:** *engolindo em seco* _Isso não é bom! _


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

PS: Esqueci de avisar no capítulo anterior: todos os mamodos tem 16 anos.

**Capítulo 2.**

Dito e feito. Todos os alunos foram para seus armários e os abriram. Quando Kolulu abriu seu armário, o relógio de Kanchome caiu lá de dentro.

**Kanchome: ***percebendo* Ei, aquele é o meu relógio!

**Diretora: **Pode explicar isso, Kolulu?

**Kolulu: ***sem graça e espantada* Eu... eu...

**Zatch: ***espantado* _Kolulu? Ela fez isso?_

Penny logo percebeu que seu plano havia dado certo: Zatch nem tinha coragem de encarar Kolulu depois daquilo.

**Diretora: **Como castigo, mocinha, irá pintar o muro da escola que foi pichado na semana passada!

**Kolulu: ***chocada* Mas... mas esse muro tem quase 50 metros!

**Penny: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Perfeito! Acabo com o namoro da Kolulu com o Zatch e ainda a faço ficar de castigo!_

Mais tarde, na casa do Zatch, este estava com Kanchome e Hyde quando Zeno apareceu no quarto.

**Zeno: **Ei mano, a Kolulu está no telefone!

**Zatch: ***chateado* Diz pra ela que estou com dor de cabeça!

**Zeno: ***supreso* Sério? Tá legal! De qualquer modo, você sabe o que eu penso dela!

Zeno foi pra sala e pegou o telefone.

**Zeno: **O Zatch não pode atender! Está com dor de cabeça e...

**Kolulu: ***do outro lado da linha* Está tudo bem, Zeno! Eu sei que ele não quer falar comigo! Só diz uma coisa pra ele, tá? Que eu não tive nada a ver com o roubo do relógio!

**Zeno: ***espantado* Roubo do relógio? Mas do que você está... alô? Alô?

De volta ao quarto...

**Hyde: **Você não pode evitar a Kolulu pra sempre, Zatch! Uma hora você vai ter que falar com ela!

**Zatch: **Até entender o que aconteceu, eu não posso falar com ela!

**Voz: **Então você vai entender agora!

Os três olharam para a janela e notaram Tia debruçada nela.

**Kanchome: ***surpreso* Por que não usou a porta?

**Tia: **O que eu vou dizer é rápido: não foi a Kolulu que roubou seu relógio, Kanchome, foi a Penny!

**Zatch: ***surpreso* A Penny? Por quê?

**Hyde: ***irônico* Ela é a Penny, não precisa de motivo! Pro Brago é a mesma coisa, mas ele não é o assunto agora! Como você soube, Tia?

**Tia: **Antes das aulas começarem, eu vi a Penny colocar um relógio do armário da Kolulu! Inicialmente, achei que fosse um presente, até a diretora falar sobre o roubo, todo mundo abrir os armários... Enfim! A Kolulu não é a culpada, é a Penny, mas eu não tive coragem de contar para a diretora!

**Zatch: ***surpreso* Por que não?

**Tia: ***indignada* Acorda, Zatch! Ela vai me considerar tão culpada quanto à Penny! E eu já tenho uma detenção a cumprir... por causa do Brago!

**Hyde: ***sorriso maroto* Isso me dá uma ideia!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, Zatch e seus amigos colocaram em prática seu plano. Penny estava no corredor mexendo em seu armário quando Hyde apareceu.

**Hyde: ***disfarçando* Oi Penny!

**Penny: ***sem olhar pra ele* Oi Hyde!

**Hyde: **Sabe que o Zatch está te procurando? Acho que, depois do que aconteceu ontem com a Kolulu, ele está querendo te pedir em namoro!

**Penny: ***olhos brilhando* É verdade? E onde ele está?

**Hyde: **Na diretoria!

Penny estranhou a resposta, mas foi à diretoria. De fato, Zatch estava lá... junto com Kanchome e Tia.

**Penny: ***surpresa* O que estão fazendo aqui?

**Tia: **Acho que você sabe: estamos aqui para interrogar!

Sem Penny perceber, Tia ligou o microfone do auto-falante e fez um sinal discreto para Kanchome.

**Kanchome: **"Fontes secretas" me contaram que você roubou o meu relógio e colocou no armário da Kolulu pra culpa-la!

Nas salas de aula, os alunos ouviam pelo auto-falantes a conversa que acontecia na sala do não atrair suspeitas, Zatch, Tia e Hyde voltaram para a sala.

**Penny: **É, eu fiz isso! Mas e daí? Ninguém tem provas disso, e o relógio foi encontrado nas coisas da Kolulu! É o que ela merece por ter roubado o Zatch de mim!

**Voz:** SENHORITA PENNY!

Penny congelou ao ver a diretora na porta.

**Penny: ***com medo* Di... diretora! Eu... eu posso explicar...

**Diretora: **Não será necessário! A explicação inteirinha foi ouvida pela escola toda! Pelo jeito, o castigo de Kolulu acabou!

Na sala de aula, Zatch, Tia e Hyde espremeram o riso. No final, Penny continuou o castigo de Kolulu: o de pintar o muro de 50 metros.

**Kolulu: ***envergonhada* Obrigada por me ajudar, Tia! Eu sei que não somos amigas próximas, mas... eu estou muito grata!

**Tia: ***sem graça* Não foi nada!

**Zatch: ***arrependido* Me desculpe ter te evitado, Kolulu! Eu estava confuso sobre tudo isso e...

**Kolulu: **É claro que te desculpo! Você ajudou a provar minha inocência! É o namorado mais legal do mundo!

O casal trocou um beijo, felizes que o mistério do roubo do relógio tinha sido resolvido.

FIM!


End file.
